


Let's Not Worry

by orphan_account



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smut story between Iago and Cassio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this from my Tumblr to here because I thought I should share it for more people to read.

The younger man looked up at the older man who had pinned him down to the bed. He watched as a smirk formed on his lips. The younger man leaned forward and planted a kiss on the other’s lips feeling the rough texture of his lips.

"Iago," the young Florentine murmured as they broke free of the kiss. "I wouldn’t have guessed you of all people would have liked me in this way."

"That’s what you said when we first got together," the older man chuckled while rubbing Cassio’s cheek with his index finger and thumb.

"I know," Cassio smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "I expected you to hate me for getting the job you deserve way more than I do."

"It’s..fine," Iago said. "I’d rather not discuss it right now."

Before Cassio could speak, Iago pressed his lips against his and started fumbling with the other man’s clothing.  
Cassio kissed Iago back deeply using his tongue tasting the wine he had earlier. He unzipped Iago’s pants and pulled them off, tossing them to the floor.  
After getting the rest of each other’s clothes off, Cassio moved his hand up and down the other man’s back then in a circular motion. Iago let out a grumble of recognition at the feeling and sucked on the other’s shoulder. He began to nibble at his shoulder, leading down to his collar bone. Cassio let out a loud breath and ran his hand down Iago’s leg.

Iago pressed his tongue against Cassio’s chest and ran it along up to his neck and then back down. He brought his tongue down to one of his nipples and began to circle his tongue around it causing Cassio to jump at the warm sensation against the sensitivity. Iago looked up and snickered at the younger’s reaction.

"W-what?" Cassio attempted to glare at him failing to look intimidating due to the red blush across his face.

"Nothing," Iago said, moving up to Cassio’s face and pressed his lips against his. He slipped his tounge in his mouth and swirled it around his mouth. Cassio wrapped his legs around the other man’s legs and kissed him back.  
As Cassio wrapped his legs between Iago’s, Iago felt the other man’s shaft press slightly against his body. He tried not to let out a groan and broke free of the kiss.

"Are you ready?" he whispered into his ear.

Cassio bit his lip and nodded. He could have easily gone with the heavy petting tonight, but if it was what Iago wanted then he’d be willing to do it. He unwrapped his legs and kissed the older man’s cheek.  
Iago slowly inserted his member into Cassio making him let out a small moan. He kissed his neck letting him feel his hot breath on his neck as he began to thrust into him starting off slow then progressively going faster.

Cassio let out another moan louder this time, feeling Iago inside him. Reaching down he put his hand on his shaft and began to stroke his erection as it grew harder. His other hand gripped tight onto the bed sheet as a moan found its way out of his mouth.  
Iago sucked on Cassio’s neck while thrusting harder holding onto the bed sheets. As his speed went faster he let out groans every so often. He put his left hand on the hand Cassio had on his erection and helped him stroke it harder.

Cassio let out a moan as he felt himself starting to edge closer to his climax. His breathing progessively speeded up as he felt a jolt go down his spine and through his body causing a loud moan to come out of his mouth. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he could feel the cum that had covered his and Iago’s hand. His hand let go of his shaft and latched onto Iago’s hand.

Shortly after, Iago thrusted one final time letting out an orgasm. Cassio let out a shaky moan as he felt the older man slide himself out of him after coming. The older man wrapped his arms around the younger’s back and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you," Cassio said in a hushed voice in between kisses.

After what seemed like to be an endless amount of kissing the older man finally responded, “I love you too.”  
Cassio closed his eyes and yawned. He didn’t feel like getting cleaned up at the moment. He was too worn out.

"We’ll clean up later," Iago said as if he had read his mind.

Cassio let out an incoherent mumble and began to drift off to sleep holding the older man close to him tight. At least he was close to the man he loved and that was all that he cared about.


End file.
